


i might have a brand new song to write.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Frozer Ending, F/M, Lukanette, Lukanette Week, Lunette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: When all seems lost, Luka does have a new song to write...but one of lost hope and heartbreak.





	i might have a brand new song to write.

**Author's Note:**

> It's an alternate ending to Frozer, and this is for @mlshipfleet's Lukanette week. I love this ship so much and they're my OTP. I'm happy that they get a whole week. The prompt was: Music for Day 1! ALSO: Please leave a kudo & comment if you enjoyed this!

* * *

 

 

Luka had smiled, a little pained, but nonetheless, happy for her. He didn’t expect her to stay, even after the cheek kiss. It didn’t faze him. He accepted that she didn’t reciprocate, and let go. It was the only thing he could do...let go. He watched her run off and he turned around to walk home.

 

It was the one important thing his mother had taught him to do when he was younger. He had learned to just detach himself from any painful feelings and let go. That was how he had first got into music, anyways.

 

His mother had had to let his father go, even though she loved him dearly, and Luka had to do the same with Marinette.

 

His father had loved the open sea more than his wife and kids, and Luka remembered very clearly how scared he was to see his father go. He had held onto his mother tightly, and she refused to cry.

 

“The truest forms of love come in letting them go.” His mother had advised him and her words rang in his ears, as he continued to walk to the subway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette was running, chasing after Adrien’s car.

 

“Marinette…” Tikki’s voice came faintly from her purse, but Marinette didn’t stop to listen.

 

“I can’t stop now, Tikki.” Marinette replied, a bit out of breath, “Adrien!”

 

“Marinette,” Tikki called out warningly and tugged at the ends of Marinette's shirt, urging her to stop.

 

“Adrien!” Marinette called out, before feeling a poke in her stomach. The car had come to a stop and Marinette did, too, taking in a couple of breaths.

 

“Marinette, listen to me. You’re literally chasing _after_ him. You wanted your answer and here it is.” Tikki hissed, and Marinette felt like her oxygen had just been cut off.

 

She **_did_ **have her answer, even if it wasn’t the answer she had originally wanted.

 

She straightened up and tried to catch her breath, saw Adrien step out of his car, and panicked.

 

Was this really what she wanted?

 

“Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien asked, concerned, and Marinette was at a loss for words.

 

She shook her head and tried to think of what to say next.

 

“You should call Kagami again.” Marinette blurted out and Adrien’s expression turned to utter confusion as Marinette continued to ramble on.

 

“I came here to tell you I loved you and everything, but the truth is, you’re _much_ happier with Kagami, and I know she means well. And I don’t think I really love you. Only as a friend, yes, but anything more...I don’t. Take care, okay?”

 

Marinette was out of breath, and most likely out of her mind, too, because she had basically turned down any future chances with him, if she even had any to begin with.

 

But there was something more- and someone else- who was weighing on her mind and in her heart, as she began to run back to where she had left him.

 

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you transformed, Marinette?” Tikki’s voice was muffled in Marinette's purse, as Marinette paced herself to reach the place where she had left Luka before she had departed.

 

Marinette shook her head, refusing to transform. This was something she alone had to do.

 

“I need to do this myself, Tikki. This was my doing and I will fix it.” Marinette was determined, and as soon as she reached the entrance of the ice skating place, she was a bit surprised to see that he was nowhere to be found.

 

“He did ask you if you had wanted to take the subway home, remember?” Tikki reminded her, and Marinette nodded, as she began to run towards the subway station.

 

* * *

 

 

He was already sitting on an empty seat in the back of the subway. Luka was numb to everything around him. He began to hum under his breath - an old lullaby his mother had sung to him when he used to have nightmares- and the anxious feeling that had been rising in his chest settled down again.

 

He wasn’t in the mood to play his guitar. He didn’t want to pick up music again for a very long time. The very thought of it made him feel as if he was choking on the very air he was breathing.

 

_“Please take your seats. We will begin moving in a minute.”_

 

Luka shrugged but stared out the window. He had a lot to think about it seemed.

 

 _He had really given it his all, and that was all that mattered in the end, wasn't it?_ He mused with a smile.

 

She was really cute when she was flustered.

 

His fingers twitched slightly, as he felt a twinge of sadness in his heart. He refused to pick up his guitar, and instead, resorted to shoving his earphones in, and stopped focusing on how he was feeling.

 

The train had started moving and he put his playlist on shuffle. He continued to stare out the window and his thoughts of Marinette overwhelmed him slightly. He liked her a lot, and he wanted her to be happy, even if that happy was with someone else. She deserved to be happy because she was selfless, kind, and understanding. She was a good person, and he wanted to see her smile. She had the loveliest smile he had ever seen. His fingers twitched again, thinking of a new song to write once he got home.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to pick up his old friend one more time and give it a go on releasing all his pent up emotions.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tikki, we’re too late. It’s moving.” Marinette panted, motioning towards the already gone subway, and Tikki shook her head.

 

“Marinette, just transform already, or take a bus to where he lives.” Tikki scolded her and Marinette coughed.

 

“Do you really think he likes me, Tikki?” Marinette asked as she headed up the stairs again to catch the next bus.

 

“I know so, Marinette,” Tikki replied, nuzzling Marinette’s cheek quickly before heading back to hide in her purse again. Marinette gave her a tiny grin before she boarded the bus.

 

* * *

 

 

“How’d the date go, big bro?” Juleka teased lightly, but Luka didn’t respond. He just headed off to his room, and settled down on his bed, taking his guitar out.

 

“Where’s mom?” Luka’s voice was a bit cold, and he hated it, but he was trying to bite back the tears that threatened to spill over.

 

“She’s sleeping.” Juleka answered, “Did Marinette leave you hanging?”

 

“No.” Luka headed out and ignored his sister’s protests. He didn’t feel like talking much, much less than usual.

 

The sun was still out, but it was lower in the sky and Luka sighed. This was what moving on felt like. It was like having the oxygen taken out of you and replaced with sharp shards that felt like they were poking at your insides.

 

He didn’t like it one bit, but having his guitar in his hands made it more bearable. He closed his eyes and let himself truly feel everything he had been bottling up, the hurt, the rejection, and the agony of watching her go. He didn’t admit it because she was happy, he knew she was happy. She had to be happy. She was with the person she loved, right?

 

He began to strum softly, and he didn’t know exactly what to play. He felt lost and maybe that’s why he was at a loss for what notes to play on his guitar.

 

* * *

 

 

“Luka!” He heard someone call his name, but he shut it out. He needed to be alone. He didn’t want to talk about it.

 

It only drew nearer and louder as the seconds passed by, and it sounded really familiar.

 

He was slightly shaking, as he clung onto the sides of his chair when the ship began to rock. He turned to see a breathless Marinette, holding up a hand.

 

“Ma-ma-marinette?” He stammered out, accidentally calling her by the nickname he had given her without thinking about it, and she nodded, still trying to catch her breath. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes,” She wheezed, and finally managed to catch her breath, as she straightened up and inhaled a deep breath, “Luka Couffaine, I love you.”

 

Luka watched her face go from very confident to slightly alarmed as it turned completely red.

 

“L-love me?” Luka choked out and he dropped his guitar in absolute shock.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette knew she was taking a big risk, but she knew the bigger risk would be to not tell him.

 

His reaction was priceless, as he coughed and coughed, and Marinette burst out giggling.

 

“Do you mean it?” His light blue eyes met her bluebell ones and she nodded.

 

She reached for his hand and he took it, a bit reluctantly, but he still took it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ma-ma-marinette.” Luka grinned shyly and Marinette felt her cheeks go warm.

 

“Luka.” Marinette whispered softly, as they both hugged each other and she leaned into him, his arms tightening around her. She hummed softly, just loud enough for him to hear her, and he smiled.

 

“Looks like we both have a new song to write.” Luka murmured, and Marinette turned to look up at him.

 

“Looks like we do.” She replied with a soft smile, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

 


End file.
